I Want, You Want
by Ktate
Summary: Mimicriazina is a seventeen year old, real life princess from Russia.  Jericho is Jacob's older half-brother, who went away to live with her mother when he was thirteen, and is now back to take his place as Chief of the tribe and Alpha wolf.SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Cat Eyes

**I Want, You Want**

**By: Ktate**

**A Twilight Fanfiction by Ktate © 2011**

**Title of Chapter: **Cat Eyes

**Author:** Ktate

**Rating for this chapter:  
**

**Summary: ***After Breaking Dawn* Mimicriazina is a seventeen year old, real life princess from Russia. Her family

**Pairing: **Mimi/Jericho, Bella/Edward, (etc...)

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Twilight, or it's franchises.

(Third Person PoV)

The sound of a slight Asian-themed "Dip It Low" song by Christiana Milian danced through Mimicriazina's ears. She was, clearly, trying her hardest to forget where she was headed in father's usual luxurious car. She had decided to try to distract herself, anyway she could. Because where she was going was sure to be hell.

*_Six Hours Earlier*_

"Mimi, dear, will you spare a moment from your studies to come dine with your father and I?" Her mother asked hesitatingly. Mimicriazina was known for her temper, and lately, it had been worse than before. It could possibly be because her father had revoked her privilege of her laptop... But you never know.

"Of course." Mimi replied calmly, to her mother's obvious relief.

It wasn't that Mimi was a bad child, she just... needed to work on keeping her emotions in check. Besides that, she was wonderful. And polite, for the most part. Always in front of guests, at least.

She stood with a natural grace, thanks to her mother, the ever graceful Princess Cicilia Meterphron.

Her family was, of course, the wealthiest family in the U.S. at the current moment. They had just come in from Russia, their home land.

Prince Alexender Nocivan Meterphron, her father, her mother and her older brother, Apollo were already seated. This was expected; normal.

As soon as she was sat and the food arrived, the talking began.

"Little sister, how ever did mother convince you to eat with us like a normal family?" Apollo teased, brushing back a unruly blonde curl from his tawny eyes. With his father's golden eyes, his mother's blonde hair, one could easily see why he was named after the sun god, Apollo.

"Diamonds." Mimi replied, smirking slightly.

"Of course." He laughed, rolling his eyes.

Mimi's lips twitched into one of those dry smiles.

"Of course," She repeated, glancing up into her father's amused eyes.

"Mimi, dear, there's something we've been wanting to speak to you about." He said, and almost immediately the room sobered.

"What is it?" She asked curiously. Whatever it was, it was able to silence her brother.

"We've heard of this... place... in Washington... for troubled teens." He began, glancing at his wife. Her head was bowed, shoulders tense, ready for the outburst that was soon to come.

"Troubled... teens?" The daughter asked, eyes blazing. "I am not a troubled teen!" She exploded.

'_Ah, there it is...'_ Both her family and servants thought in unison.

She stood, her chair behind her crashing to the floor. "You can't be serious..." She said, staring her father down.

He nodded gravely. "I'm afraid I am. You need to learn some self-control..."

"I'll go pack my bags." She spat. May she be one who likes to talk back, but she is also very obedient.

Disengaging herself from her chair, she turned on her heel and stalked across the room, pushing and shouldering her way rather rudely through the mass of servants who rushed to get out of her way.

_*Present*_

"How much longer?" Mimi asked, dragging her eyes from her book to the front of the car, giving Nicolas, her driver, a hard gaze. He wasn't bothered, he was used to it. He gave her a gentle smile.

"We are here, _ma petite_." He drawled gesturing with one hand out the window as the car came to a slow stop in front of a small, red... house. She noted it was about the size of her garage.

Nicolas opened the door and she stepped out as the same time several people stepped out of the red house/garage.

Mimi coolly surveyed them.

Indians, is what they were. At least ten of them. But, back behind them, came more. But not just Indians. There was some Americans, too. Nine, she believed. They were pale, paler than her grandfather, who was part Albino.

"Nicolas... they are... all ...Americans... correct?" Her Russian/French accent only fainted heard.

"Yes, ma petite." He said, holding out his arm for her and leading her in front of them.

"Hello, you must be Mimicrizia." One of them stepped forward. "I'm Jacob, and this is my father, Billy." He said looking pointedly down at a man in a wheelchair.

"Hello." Billy said warmly, holding out a hand. "And welcome to La Push."

"Mimicri_azina_." She corrected, not bothering to take his hand, and slowly, it fell back at his side.

"I go by Mimi." She said, tossing back a heavy tress of black waves, shaking the long cascades of hair down her back with a shake of her dainty head.

"Apparently I will be staying here for quite some time, correct?" She added, a frown on her lovely features.

"Just for the summer." Nicolas breathed and Mimi nodded.

(Jericho PoV)

I jogged to the outskirts in the woods and heard my younger brother welcoming our 'guest'. I scowled.

_Jesus Christ, don't we have enough pale ones here as it is?_ I thought. _But, no, of course not. _

_ "She's a princess, Jericho, we have to accept her. We really have to choice." Father had said. _

_ "She'll just stick her nose where it doesn't belong!" I had shouted back before running off into the woods, shaking as I went, completely pissed off. The last time this happened, our, well my, world had come crashing down. _

"Jake, come here." I ordered as the girl tossed her head toward me, her eyes widening slightly.

It was like a _ton _of _bricks _were thrown at me, knocking the breath out of me. I gasped, blinking at her. Her features had a vaguely predatory look about them- like some fierce black panther, both beautiful and terrifying in its cruelty; swarthy skin drawn tight over the patrician bones of her face; feline eyes distinctly slanted and framed by long, black lashes; a haughty aquiline nose and a pretty little pink mouth, that could do wonders on her face.

Mimi, I heard, had creamy skin with a rosy glow covering every inch of her, she was absolutely flawless. Those pouty lips were calling to me, begging to be kissed. Her ethereal beauty stunned me. She was mesmerizing, breath-taking, no adjective would do her justice.

But, above all, it was her eyes that drew me forward, taking a step closer to her. No one else had eyes like her. They were hunter green, and at the outside of each iris, as well as in the middle, were darker rings, almost black. There were enchanting. My mother would have said Mimi had been marked by the sprites, the fairies. But others, I knew, like Leah, would say they were strange eyes, evil eyes, eyes that saw what wasn't meant to be seen. Witch eyes, is what Leah would say. But they were Cat eyes. Beautiful Cat eyes.

"Hey there, Cat Eyes." I murmured to her, taking another step forward. "I'm Jericho."

"I prefer Mimi." She corrected, narrowing those eyes.

"Of course you do." I said, slightly mocking her.

She then spun on her heel, her pretty hair flipping over her shoulder, again, and stalked to her... car. If you could call it that. It was big and _wow. _Something only the Cullens' could afford around here.

"Nicolas. My bags?" She called over her shoulder as she opened her door and grabbed a big, tan purse was the letters LV written all over it.

"Oh, my, that's Louis Vuttion." I heard Emily gasp quietly under her breath to Alice.

"I know!" Alice whisper-shouted back, grinning. "We may get along after all."

"I doubt it." I said dryly, at a normal tone and Cat Eye's eyes flickered over to me for a split second before looking down to her hands. Her hands held the purse as she stuffed a book and an I-pod into it, among with a few other things; surprisingly it seemed to fit well.

Cat Eyes turned back to dad, "Where will I be staying?" She asked and he hesitated. He had been planning on putting her in my house, which was right next to his and Jacob's, but after the small fight we had, he was obviously having some second thoughts.

"With me." I answered as I strode over to her and grabbed the large bags (with more LV's all over them) jerked my head towards my small (but larger than dad's and Jake's) cabin-like house.

Her heavy-lidded deep-green eyes swiftly appraised me for a moment before she, pretty much, demanded her own room.

I threw her an slightly amused look and snorted. "Like I'd share a room with _you, _Cat Eyes."

"It's Mimi!" She snapped back, glaring at me. She reminded of a kitten in that moment; one that thought it was all big and bad, but against the bigs dogs, she stood no chance.

"Whatever you say." I replied dryly.

My house had an extra three rooms, it was a two-story level, facing the cliffs, with one wall all glass so you could see the cliffs and the ocean, almost like the Cullens' house, but, of course, better, in my opinion. I had built it myself for me and... whoever I ended up marrying...

She huffed and popped in her ear phones, throwing me a dirty look which I returned with a sarcastic grin.

Even though I didn't want to admit it, I knew that I had imprinted on this delicate flower. Too bad she's a pale one. And pale, she was. Seriously. Like Bella Swan before going vamp on us.

(Mimi PoV)

I stared at the back of the person in front of me. He was more of a man than a boy at this stage in life. And he had_ braids_. What man wore braids these days...? None I knew. It was... odd. But, also, in a way, he was kind of hot.

You could definably see the muscles bulging under his tight black t-shirt. His shirt molded to chest perfectly and his gorgeous skin matching the top beautifully. I never thought that color could be considered beautiful, yet it was. It was a russet color, a mix between red and brown. Some of my friends would have teased that God didn't love him enough and burnt him when he was just a thought on his mother's brain. At this moment, I couldn't agree less.

He had somewhat of an intimidating air to him. He looked like a natural-born leader. I bet he needed to be respected more than loved. I could tell, he was one of those types. Tears wouldn't move him, he'd see them as a pathetic sign of weakness. And I couldn't agree more. I like his straight forward demeanor too, it'll help him reach his goals, that's for sure.

His soft whisper had caught me off guard. His voice was silky and husky. Sexy. The type of voice you had right after sex. I couldn't help but like it. And when he called me Cat Eyes... wow. I liked it. But I hated that I liked it. He wasn't right. He was an _Indian_. He would get me no where, no power, in life. He wouldn't be able to support me or a family if I were to have one with him.

He finally stopped in front of the door to his house. It was... almost cute... like something out of a fairy tale, really. Looked kind of comforting. Not my element, though.

He turned to me and I noticed he head a piercing in his ear... and his lip... and his eyebrow. He had a few tattoos from what I could see, too.

I stared hard at him for a minute then tugged one headphone out, raising an eyebrow. His eyes were dark and ... soulful, for lack of better word.

All over, he just reminded me of _sex_. Hot, steamy, angry, passionate _sex. _It was odd. Again, I hated that I like it. I didn't want to like it, I didn't want to like _him. _

Not that I will. He seems like an asshat.


	2. Curious

**I Want, You Want**

**By: Ktate**

**A Twilight Fanfiction by Ktate © 2011**

**Title of Chapter: **Curious

**Author:** Ktate

**Rating for this chapter: **t**  
**

**Pairing: **Mimi/Jericho, Bella/Edward, (etc...)

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Twilight, or it's franchises.

(Jacob PoV)

I shared a look with Dad as I swung Nessie up into my arms as she came running to me.

"Jake!" She exclaimed, grinning.

"Hey there, Nessie!" I smiled back at her, a bit distracted.

"Curious..." My dad muttered as he spun around in his wheelchair. Suddenly he called my name over his shoulder.

"Yeah, Dad?" I asked, jogging up next to him.

"We're going to have a ... get-to-know-you-meeting. Tell everyone, will you?"

"Sure, sure, Dad, no problem." I said, swinging around to announce it.

"Everyone listen up!" I called. Even though I was no longer the Alpha wolf, and neither was Sam, we both still had it engraved in us. Our people listened.

Several eyes flashed towards me and Nessie and I heard several 'yeah?'s' and a few 'I'm listening!' I chuckled.

"Turns out we're have a 'get-to-know-you-meeting'. The town hall. It's to introduce Mimi to our people. Be that at 4:00 o'clock, got it?" I said, then turned back to my Dad.

"That good?"

"Good enough." He chuckled. "Now you just gotta tell Jericho and Mimi."

I nodded.

(Mimi PoV)

By 3:30 I had pretty much everything done. I had unpacked all my clothes and things and put them away, re-did my hair and make-up, changed, and texted my brother; telling him how much I already hated it here. He promised to visit soon, and complained with me how I had to leave in the first place.

There was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Yes?" I asked, jumping up from where I had been sitting on the bed.

"We're leaving in twenty minutes. We have a meeting to attend. Will you be ready?" Jericho said, pushing open the door and appraising the room.

"Yes." I snapped. I wasn't sure why, but the way he said it pissed me off. He fixed a heavy glare on me, then turned and slammed the door shut.

"Why, yes, let's all act like five year old's and slam doors. Why not?" I grumbled under my breath, rolling my eyes.

"Why not!" Jericho shouted back and I froze. How in the hell could he have heard that? Unless he was right outside the door... but his voice came from what sounded like the kitchen area. What the hell?

**Yeah, this is a super short chapters, so I'm gonna post the next one, too. Tell me what you all think.(:**

**BTW, I'm going to start posting chapters every Saturday.(:**

**Thanks for the read, guys(:  
**


	3. Meeting

**I Want, You Want**

**By: Ktate**

**A Twilight Fanfiction by Ktate © 2011**

**Title of Chapter: **Meeting

**Author:** Ktate

**Rating for this chapter: **T**  
**

**Pairing: **Mimi/Jericho, Bella/Edward, (etc...)

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Twilight, or it's franchises.

(Mimi PoV)

Jericho stalked in front of me, opening the passenger door to his car for me. I gotta hand it to him, I was surprised. Weren't Indians supposed to be, like, total savages? Who knew they could be gentlemen...?

"Thank you." I muttered, sliding in. I adjusted my corset slightly. It was tight and pinstriped. My favorite one. I was wearing my favorite plain black skinny jeans and a pair of peep-toed boots with it. And I knew I looked good from the way Jericho kept glancing at my body. Don't get me wrong, I loved it.

"See something you like?" I asked off-handily after he pulled the car and reverse, backing out the drive and throwing my shirt another look.

He glanced up at my face. "You should wear more clothes. It'll get cold." His voice was hard. I shrugged and eyed my purse which had a leather jacket that I had thrown over it when I got in, just in case.

"I got it covered." I said dryly.

He muttered something in reply that sounded vaguely like "Sure you do." And I shrugged again.

"So, what's this meeting, exactly?" I asked, shooting for some small talk.

"A 'get-to-know-you' meeting." He said. "It's in your honor." He added.

"Just great." I sighed.

His lips twitched at the corners. "What, don't you like attention?" He said, his tone slightly teasing.

"_Hell_ no!" I exclaimed, remembering the last time I had all the attention on me. My sixteenth birthday. Lets just say it didn't go as planned after everyone turned to me.

He chuckled. "Why not?"

"Do you?" I challenged, refusing to answer.

That seemed to sober him up. "I guess not."

"It makes me sick." I said.

He glanced at me. "Literally?"

"Yeah. Last time I had all the attention on me, it was my sixteenth birthday," I said, suddenly feeling the need to tell him.

"Go on," He prodded.

"I got really dizzy when they actually put a spotlight on me. I was leaning too far over the balcony, I guess, and fell off it. Right into the pull. My silk dress was ruined, my mom was pissed, almost everyone was in shock, my brother couldn't stop laughing, and finally, I ended up barfing in the pool. Kinda put a dent in the swimming. Guess I had too much to drink." I shrugged.

And, as expected, Jericho began full out laughing, a huge grin on his face. His soulful eyes twinkled and he looked so beautiful, it ached. It was so odd. I just couldn't explain it, so I didn't try. I laughed with him, something I had never done; laugh at myself.

So when we pulled up, everyone was staring at us. Not that I could blame them. Jericho laughed loudly, and I almost had tears rolling down my face. At first, everyone looked alarmed, but when they saw that I, too, was laughing, they just looked shocked and curious. Which made up laugh harder.

Jericho stepped out of the car, still laughing. But not as much. He walked over the front of the car and to my side and opened my door, then he helped me out.

"That's... wow. The funniest thing I've heard in ages." And just as I was sobering up, he began laughing again. I rolled my eyes and tightened my hand on his. To my surprise, he squeezed back.

"Are you guys okay?" Asked a girl to my left. She was actually very pretty, despite the long scar running down her face. She was an Indian, too, not that I was surprised.

"Yeah, we're good, Emily." He grinned at her, then at me. I found myself smiling back.

"Okay..." She trailed off, eyeballing our clasped hands. I ignored it, turning toward doors. I noticed that everyone had stopped what they were doing and was staring at us. Instinctively, I froze.

Jericho squeezed my hand again, and I looked up at him, nervous. He gave me an encouraging nod and pulled me through the doors.

The place was just like you saw in the movies- A loooong wooden cabin. Inside there was a table. It was long as well and I caught myself wondering if everything here was long, but then I shook my head away from dirty thoughts before I could begin laughing again. I couldn't help the smirk, though, as I discreetly glanced at Jericho's legs.

Damn. Baggy jeans.

_ 'That's too bad.' _I thought wistfully.

I noticed the man in the wheelchair, Billy was it?, was at the front of the table. On his left was the other boy whom I had talked to, Jacob I think.

"It's nice to see you again," Jacob (I'm pretty sure) said warmly as Jericho pulled out a chair diagonally from him. Jericho himself sat on Billy's right, me next to him.

"You, too." I muttered, glancing at Jericho whose eyes sparkled with amusement. Jacob (?) looked slightly disappointed.

Damn, that was going to bug me.

"Jacob, was it?" I asked, turning back to him.

"Yeah." He grinned, looking happy I remembered his name.

"Thought so." I said with a smile. Oh, how I loved being right all the time.

Jericho glanced at me, more amusement showing.

"And, Billy?" I asked, looking at the older man. He nodded and smiled gently. Hmm. He didn't seem to like to talk, although he was obviously in charge. I may like him, after all. Maybe.

_"My girl gotta girlfriend, I just found out but it's 'ight, as long as I can be with her, too. My girl gotta girlfriend, it really is not a problem, Imma make her do what I do."_

I dug in my purse for a second and found my cell phone. It was Britt. My best friend. We were often mistaken for lesbians, which explained the ring-tone. We found this highly amusing and even did a little more to make it seem like we were.

"Hello, luv!" I exclaimed as I flipped open the phone. I'm assuming the 'meeting' hasn't started yet since people were still piling in (Jesus Christ, who did they invite? The whole town and the next?).

Jericho's wide eyed look caught my eyes. I winked at him as Britt began to talk.

"Hello, dear. I was just wondering how you were fairing in that awful Injun place? I heard all about it, Apollo informed me." She tacked on as an explanation. Apollo and her kinda had a thing going on. And he had a bit of a mouth on him.

And, though, I knew it wasn't possible that the people could hear Britt, I had the oddest feeling they could, by the looks of their faces.

"At the moment, I'm doing well." I answered. "But I'm a little busy, you know? I'll have to get back at you later." I said as I began pulling the phone from my ear.

"Wait, wait!" Britt screeched from the phone. "Are you gettin' it on with a _Indian!"_ She asked. Great, everyone could probably hear that part.

I rolled my eyes, flipped my hair over my shoulder, and hung up.

Everyone was staring at me again and I didn't like it.

I covered my embarrassment with attitude.

"Staring problem, or what?" I demanded as they looked away.

"Was that... your... girlfriend...?" Jacob asked awkwardly and I burst out laughing.

"Hell no. More like best friend."

"Oh." Jacob muttered, looking away, his face a darker shade of red.

Next to me Jericho raised his eyebrows.

"'_Gettin' it on with a__n Indian_?" He repeated.

"Um, yeah. Ignore her. She's... an odd one." I shrugged, now my face turned red.

"Odd?" He repeated again, and I could swear I heard laughter in that one word.

"Just a bit." I muttered, holding up my finger and thumb about an inch apart.

Jericho opened his mouth to say something (I'm sure it was going to be a repeat of what I had said. Positive, in fact.) But I cut him off.

"So when is this meeting thing gonna start?" I asked.

"Ah. I was wondering when you'd ask that." Jericho chuckled as I looked to him, confused.

"You seem like an impatient one."

"I have patience out my ying-yang." I scoffed.

"_What_?" He asked, looking at me wide-eyed.

"It's a saying." I explained. "You have patience out your ying-yang."

"Oh... anyways. We'll start as soon as the Cullens' arrive." He said, swiftly changing the topic.

I nodded, accepting this. Question was, when the hell are they gonna arrive...? Soon, I hope. This is god-awful boring...

After a few minutes of slightly awkward silence, the doors opened once again and the pale family I had seen when I first arrived waltzed in.

First was a blonde male. He was probably the shortest of the men, yet still taller than the women.. Maybe 5'11. He was gorgeous; movie-star gorgeous. But he was also very pale was dark circles under his eyes.

My brother once looked like that, the dark circles, once when he was recovering from a broken nose. But the guy's nose was perfectly straight.

As a matter of fact, all their noses were perfectly straight, and they all were pale with dark circles under their eyes. But that's about where the similarities stopped, almost.

"That's Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Jericho murmured to me once he saw the path my eyes had taken.

Hm. Doctor? How am I not surprised, with their looks.

The next was a female was caramal-colored hair. She looked to be the oldest of them, but still maybe late twenties. She, too, was gorgeous, but more in a time-less way. She reminded me of the beautiful women in the 60's era.

"Esme Cullen, the doc's wife." Jericho informed me under his breath again.

"Beautiful name." I whispered and he nodded.

The next was another male, the second to tallest. Maybe 6'3. He had a slight red tint to his yellow-brown-ish hair. Almost a bronze color. He, too, was gorgeous.

"Carrot top." I snickered quietly. To my surprise, several people laughed and the boy shot me a dirty look as if he could hear me.

"That's Edward Cullen." He chuckled.

"Edwin." I repeated and the girl behind him giggled. Jericho shot me an amused look.

"Bella, his wife, is behind him." He said.

Bella was the one that giggled. She was pretty, but not as gorgeous as the blonde female a few steps behind her. She almost looked like Esme, but not quite. With her chocolate hair and large bambi eyes she seemed all too innocent. And, wife? Weren't they a bit young for that?

"They seem... young." I questioned. Jericho only shrugged in response.

Behind her was another girl, she looked an awful lot like Edwin. And Bella. Their child maybe?

"That's Renesmee. Nessie. Edward's younger sister. He and Bella have taken to her like a daughter." I nodded at this. But, she still looked like Bella... she had her innocent eyes. Not the same hue though.

Behind her was the blonde female I was thinking of earlier. She was easily the most gorgeous of them all. She looked like a super-model, just a bit curvier. With long blonde hair, about the same length of mine, flowing down her back in golden waves and sharp gold eyes. She appraised me with a look close to interest, but not quite.

"Rosalie Hale-Cullen."

"Now, that's a beautiful name. Hale- that means "nook, hollow" in Old English, which was a specialized term for the slightest hollow which could afford shelter to a settlement." I noted. Her name really was beautiful, more so than Esme. I liked it.

Jericho gave me a questioning look.

"I had to learn Greek, Latin, and Old English when I was younger. Part of being a princess." I said, rolling my eyes dismissively.

Jericho stared at me for a second more as I looked to the man behind Rosalie.

He was huge, like super lifter huge. Muscles, everywhere. He had short brown curly hair and dimples. He was almost cute- in a scary way. Like a big teddy-bear. He reminded me of my dad somewhat.

"Emmett Cullen. Husband to Rosalie." Now that I could see. They matched perfectly. They were probably king and queen of their prom, too. Cheerleader and Football star.

There was only two more, a male and a female.

"Jasper Whitlock-Hale and Alice Brandon-Hale-Cullen. Married." I looked at him. Enough last names? Jeez.

Alice was short, like dwarf short. Maybe 4'4. She had a smile on her face (kinda creepy, if you ask me) and black spiky hair that was assorted in a halo around her face. She, too was gorgeous. She almost danced in step behind Emmett and sat beside him in the row of seats at the end of the table.

Jasper slid in gracefully beside her. He was the tallest, maybe an inch taller than Emmett. He was muscular, but it was more of a lean muscle. He, too, swiftly appraised me with no emotion. But it wasn't like he was checking me out, exactly, more so sizing me up. He had long, curly blonde hair and cowboy boots. Also, he looked a ton like my brother, Apollo, with his gold eyes.

"They're all very attractive." I muttered to him with a frown. "They... kind of remind me of my family, almost." I added, thinking of the beauty, grace and paleness.

Jericho looked at me, a curious expression. "How so?"

"Well, for starters, Emmett... his size and smile remind me of my father. Esme of my mother, and, Jasper, was it?"

He nodded.

"He looks so much like my brother, it's crazy. My brother and I look nothing alike. I take after my father too much, except for my eyes. My brother takes after my mother, except for his eyes. He had long, unruly, curly gold hair and gold eyes. His name is Apollo, after the sun god." I said, amused. My family thought highly of him.

"I see." Jericho said, still seeming curious.

"And so the meeting begins." Billy announced suddenly.

**So, chapter three. What do you guys think? And I have pictures for all the people, (from the Cullen Family to Apollo) lemme know if you want to see em. I'll post them on my face, then. But I'm too lazy to do it if no ones going to see them lol. And I have a couple banners... Yepp. Just lemme know.  
**


	4. Kahleaha, Visions, & Princess Claire

**I Want, You Want**

**By: Ktate**

**A Twilight Fanfiction by Ktate © 2011**

**Title of Chapter: **Kahaleha,Visions&Princess Claire

**Author:** Ktate

**Rating for this chapter: **T**  
**

**Pairing: **Mimi/Jericho, Bella/Edward, (etc...)

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Twilight, or it's franchises.

(Billy PoV)

Being brutally honest, I hadn't the faintest idea where to start. I had just wanted to know more about the girl when I thought of it at the time. But I had a feeling that the girl wouldn't open to us unless we opened to her. It was odd, but I felt as if she was more than just another teen that needed our help. Maybe it was that looks Jericho seemed to be throwing her; the ones full of wonder and curiosity. Or maybe it was the way she looked at us with judging eyes.

The best idea seemed to be introducing our elders.

"Mimi, I'd like to formally introduce our elders first." I said.

"Elders?" She asked curiously. For a second, I wondered how she couldn't know what elders where... then I remembered she wasn't only from another state, yet another country.

"Yes. Kind of like that government. Or mayor. You understand?" I asked, slightly lost on how to explain us.

She nodded, her eyes flickering to Jericho.

"I'll start with myself. I'm Billy Black, leader of the elders of the council. Next to me is Old Quil." I began, gesturing to the seat beside Jacob, where Old Quil nodded to Mimi, his face expressionless except for the small about of interest when his gaze looked from Jericho and Mimi.

"Finally, this is Sue Clearwater. She took her husbands place, Harry Clearwater, a few years ago after he died from a heart attack."

Mimi's face didn't change. You'd expect at least of a bit of sympathy when she looked at Sue, but there was none. She just nodded respectively to Sue and that was it.

"So, you'd be the... chief, too, right?" She cocked her head to the side, looking at me.

"Oh no." I chuckled. "I'm just an elder."

"Then who-?"

"Jericho." I answered, watching as she looked up to Jericho in a startled way.

"But, wait, isn't it like, the oldest -no offense- person in the... tribe or whatever?" Her head snapped back to me.

"No offense taken." I assured her, even though Old Quil bypassed me when it came to age. "Normally it is similar to that, yes. But it also had to do with what family your in. But it's different here."

She looked at me for more, but I said nothing.

Finally, after a moment of silence she said, "But... aren't you Jericho's father?"

Jericho's looked at her abruptly, surprise in his eyes. Then he looked to Jacob and me. He was trying to ask something, but... I wasn't sure what he was trying to say.

I watched Jacob shake his head and looked at Jericho again. What?

Then Jericho asked, "Who told you that?"

I realized what he was trying to say then. And I didn't. No one did that I knew of.

Mimi's entire expression changed. One into carefully composed indifference.

"I assumed." She shrugged.

"Ah..." I nodded, yet Jericho still looked suspicious.

"Anyways," I continued, slightly uncomfortably. "Once Jacob is a little older, he will take my place as elder leader."

Mimi said nothing as she looked at everyone else around the table.

"Old Quil, would you like to take over?" I asked.

(Mimi PoV)

I couldn't deny that this was an odd scene. And Jericho was chief? I wouldn't have ever of guessed, truthfully. It was a bit frightening, and exciting.

God only knew how old he actually was. He had to be older than I had guessed, though.

"Sure." The old man, 'Old Quil' said.

"Wait-" I interrupted. "Why 'Old' Quil? And not just Quil? Besides, you know, the obvious..." I trailed off, thinking of adding no offense, again. But why should I even care if I come off as offensive? I shouldn't.

"My grandson's name is Quil. So I'm Old Quil." He said. Well, he didn't look as if he took offense. He just looked like he wanted to laugh.

"Oh." I muttered, looking around the table. I wonder who was his grandson?

"The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning," Old Quil stated. "And we are a small people still, but we have never disappeared. This is because that has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting- that came later. First, we were spirit warriors."

I snorted at that under my breath. If they wanted to tell me a bedtime story, then fine. Whatever floats their boats. Sue Clearwater gave me a stern look as I quieted. No need to piss off the widow, I suppose. She may be an undercover firecracker for all I knew.

As if.

"In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took to our ships to escape them.

"Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who was the first to discover this power, or how it had been used before this crisis. Kaheleha _was_ the first great Spirit Chief in our history. In this emergency, Kaheleha used the magic to defend our land."

As usual, as he began to tell the story, it began to unfold before my eyes. I could see Kaheleha and the people, even the river and the fish and other Indians.

It was something that has been in our family for ages. No one knew what it was, or how it worked, or whatever, it just is.

Some called it a 'power', others a gift. Even more called it a curse. I called it a vision. It was magic, or at least, that's what I summed it up to. A higher power. God, maybe.

Kaheleha was... wow. Hot, no doubt. Serious looking, almost grim. He looked like... Jericho, really. Long black hair, but only his was loose; no braids. He also had a feather in his hair. Normally, I would've laughed, but... it was undeniably hot.

"He and all his warriors left the ship- not their bodies, but their spirits. Their women watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to our harbor."

I watched as Kaheleha (it was obvious which one was him from the beginning) and a few other Indians shout things to others. Kaheleha himself barked out something to a women next to him and she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, her long dark hair blowing in the wind. She looked familiar, almost.

"They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy's camps; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories also tell us that the animals would do their bidding."

Now, that was pretty cool. Having animals do whatever they say? And playing with wind? Hell yeah! My brother would get a kick outta seeing this.

"Kaheleah took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, think-furred dogs that they sued to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns. They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbor a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileutes returned to their bodies and their wives victorious."

I could tell an end was coming. 'mighty infestation of bats'? Um, ew. And their harbor, cursed? Actually, I believe, in a way it was.

"The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs, made treaties with the Quileutes. They wanted nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against us, the spirit warriors would drive them off." He finished.

I snickered, "Hohs? What a wonderful name."

Old Quil nodded in agreement and chuckled. I was surprised. I expected him to take offense. But the more he talked, the more he seemed almost... fun.

I noticed some of the people throwing Old Quil and Billy odd looks. But they, along with Jericho and Jacob and the Cullens', watched me expectantly.

"That was... an interesting story." Understatement of the century, "Is there more to it?" I asked.

"Much." Billy smiled, "But I'll tell you the rest when your ready."

I almost wanted to argue. Instead, I muttered my thanks and a quick 'ok'.

Sue leaned forward eying my... chest. What the hell? Then I realized what she was looking at.

"That's an... interesting necklace." She spoke.

Abruptly, I reached up and tucked my necklace into my shirt. I hadn't realized it had come out.

"Thank you." I replied stiffly.

"Where did you get it?" She asked.

"Listen, it's kind of personal, ok?" I snapped at her. To my left, Jericho gave her a warning look and she leaned back in her seat, still staring at me. The necklace wasn't really a necklace. It was, in fact, a gris-gris.

Jericho tried to break the ice that had frozen over our conversation.

"Why don't you tell us a bit about you and your family, Cat Eyes?" He asked.

"It's Mimi. And, I guess I can." I shrugged. They all looked to me expectantly.

"Well, there's me. I'm the youngest. My brother, the oldest. My mother and my father. Besides the servants, that's it."

"Servants?" A boy near Sue asked.

"Yes. Servants. You do know what those are, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I didn't know anybody really had them anymore..." He trailed off. "I'm Seth Clearwater, by the way." He said with a bright smile.

He was cute, maybe fifteen, sixteen-ish. Long dark hair, and a cheerful attitude. I really couldn't see myself getting along with him all too well, but, you never know.

"Yeah, well, we do." I shrugged again.

"I see..." He grinned at me. "So was that guy that drove you here a servant?"

I giggled, "No. That was our _driver_, Nicolas." I rolled my eyes and added a 'duh' for the hell of it.

Seth's cheeks darkened and he muttered an 'oh'. I laughed again, as did Jericho.

"So, what else do you want to know?" I asked, rolling shoulders back, getting a little more comfortable.

"Is it true you're a princess?" Asked a small voice from my right side. I looked down in confusion, only to see a little girl. She was adorable, no doubt. Long dark hair pulled back into a half-pony, big, dark, innocent eyes.

"Yeah, honey. I'm a princess." I chuckled, bending down so we were eye-level.

Her eyes widened and she breathed out a 'wow'.

"Can I be a princess, too?" She asked excitedly.

"Now, Claire..." Jericho said sternly, I shot him a dirty look.

"If you want to be, honey." I told her.

Impossibly, her eyes widened even more and she began jumped.

"I wanna, I wanna!" She squealed.

I laughed as she bounced up and down.

"Princess Claire, is it?"

"Yep!" She nodded, grinning so big her face had to be hurting.

"Alright, well, Princess Claire, why don't you go find your mommy-" I began.

"My mommy isn't here." The little girl said matter-of-factly.

I looked at her startled as the woman from earlier, Emily, stood from her seat along with one of boys that had been here when we entered.

"I'm her aunt," Emily said, "She's staying with me." Her expression was kind as she looked at me. The boy that had stood walked over to us.

"Quil! Quil! Quil! QUIL!" Claire began to screech, reaching up for him. He watched her lovingly, then petted her hair and picked her up.

"I'm right here, hun." He laughed as she began to tug on his hair.

She stretched and then whispered something in his ear.

"Sure, hun, we can get it anytime you want." He said back.

I looked on curiously.

"A tiara." He grinned, noticing my curiosity.

It occurred to me then that he must be Old Quil's grandson. I looked to Old Quil and back to Quil. You could see a few similarities; the long, strong nose, the sharp jaw.

"How old are you?" Seth asked curiously and I noticed Jericho narrow his eyes into a glare at him.

"I'm seventeen," I chuckled.

"Oh, hey, me too!" He grinned.

"Jacob's nineteen, Claire's four, and Jericho's twenty-five!" He continued.

Twenty-five? Oh, my. My parents would not like this...

I mean... the fact that I'm living with a twenty-five year old... man. Not boy, man. Wow...

"Cool." I muttered. "My brother's nineteen." I looked at Jacob slyly. Maybe, just maybe, if they got along... my mom and dad wouldn't be so... whatever.

"Tell us more about you." Jericho insisted.

"Not many people understand me, I don't even understand myself at times. But once you get to know me, you will actually love me." I shrugged, grinning cheekily. It was true.

Several of the people chuckled.

"What's your life motto?" Old Quil asked.

"Hm. Smile." I said.

Old Quil and Billy shared a confused look.

"If nothing else, it confuses the hell out of them." I explained, my grin growing, due to the fact that they both looked confused for a split second.

Billy laughed and nodded in agreement as Old Quil and Jericho snickered. Other people laughed, too.

One kid leaned forward, "What about your future prospects? By the way, I'm Sam."

"Well, Sam. I'm gonna rule the world. I mean, a couple of chosen people I like will share it, but it's still huge. And- free booze is free booze, no matter what. If that doesn't work out in the end, I'm probably just gonna end up being the ruler of Russia."

Again, there was more laughs and Sam nodded with a grin as if he thought it was a joke. It wasn't.

"What are your views on lying?" Asked a girl that sat next to Seth. "Leah," She added. Hm. She didn't look too sweet, but fuck it.

"If everyone was honest all the time, no one would get anywhere in life. Tell lies, but don't caught, because it's only lying if you get caught, right? But don't cheat, oh no, cheating is disgusting, whether your in a relationship or playing _candyland_, it's just awful." I said, wrinkling my nose. I hated cheating with a passion. Lies, I could deal with, cheating on the other hand... ew.

Leah didn't say anything, just looked smug and... well, kinda like a bitch. Whatever.

"Do you think you should take life seriously?" Jasper called from the end of the table, actually looking interested. I had assumed not much had interested him.

"Well, if everyone took life seriously, we'd all live and die in the same way. I try not to take life seriously, but I do like to try my hardest with everything I do. 'Failing is only the beginning, succeeding is what counts.'" I quoted, smiling at him.

"I agree," He said, looking down at Alice with a smile as she nodded.

"What's your favorite designer?" She asked. She was almost bouncing in her seat.

"Why, Louis Vuitton," I gestured towards my purse, "Who else?"

She, literally, squealed. "Mine too! Oh, my, god! We _need_ to go shopping!"

I smiled at her, "I love shopping." I admitted.

"Oh, god no." Edward/Carrot-Top muttered. Next to him Bella sank down farther in her seat with sigh.

"What?" I asked.

"You just created a tornado."

"Hurricane, more like." Bella sighed again.

I shrugged, again, for like the hundredth time. "Oh well."

"Are you mean?" Emmett asked.

"Mean? I'm not mean, I'm lovely!" I said, pretending to be offended as I put my hand on my chest and pulled out my most hurt expression.

"Sorry! I just had to know!" He said sadly.

I shook my head, rolling my eyes, "Nah, man, you're fine."

"Why, thank you." He replied, wagging his eyebrows.

I snorted delicately and laughed. "I take that back!"

"Le gasp!" He said, covering his mouth with a hand.

He was hilarious! I know we'll get along, but from the glare Rosalie is throwing at me, I'm not so sure she thinks so.

"Do you care what people think of you?" Rosalie asked, probably just for the hell of it.

I considered this for a second before continuing. "Never in my life did I care what others think of me or have to say about me. I am who I am and wont change for anyone. If you have a problem with that, then that will have to remain your problem, because I don't give a shit." I shrugged. "My parents don't approve, though. Then again, they're all about appearances."

"I can relate to that." Rosalie said, almost dryly.

"What about your favorite book?" Bella asked before I could reply. But I noticed Emmett put his arm around Rosalie. It was his expression that really caught my attention, though. It was full of sorrow and regret. I wonder what happened there? Maybe if I stick around long enough I'll find out...

"Um... I don't really have one..." I shrugged. "I love all types of books... Wuthering Heights is really good, though. I can read that book over and over again."

Bella's eyes light up. "Me, too!"

I smiled at her, it's nice to know I actually have a lot of things in common with the Cullens'.


End file.
